percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BeholdtheVision/My Storytime
Cast *Albus the Wizard *Prince Herm *DarkCyberWolf *Taito the Necromancer The Trials Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Queen Leaf, there was a boy named Albus. Albus was descended from Queen Leaf, but had been placed in a poor village at birth to protect him from his country's enemies. One day, Prince Herm came to the village under the guise of a lowly merchant. He received special instructions from Queen Leaf to check on her great-grandson. As Herm approached the hous in which Albus lived, the house erupted in flames. Herm was shocked, and saddened. Just as he began to leave the firey ruin, Albus emerged, shocked but physically unharmed. Herm brought Albus back to his caravan, where the magical zebra, Stripes, nursed the boy back to health. When Albus recovered, he was shocked and angry. He was horrified that his foster family had met such an untimely end. Albus wanted revenge, but Herm refused, saying it was to dangerous to look for the killer. But Albus snuck out on his own anyway. Albus found himself faced by Zyr, an infamous assasin. Just as Zyr was about to kill the unfortunate lad, Stripes leaped in his way, and Stripes exploded. Albus was sad, because he had grown fond of the old zebra. Realizing he would only cause more pain by seeking revenge, Albus returned to Prince Herm. Prince Herm reluctantly taught Albus the way of the sword and what little he knew about magic. Albus turned out to have a natural talent for magic, and Herm soon realized he would need to study with Merlin, a skilled recent addition to the royal family. Herm and Albus began the treacherous journey to the royal palace. The two were soon joined by DarkCyberWolf, a werewolf with an adequate knowledge of magic. During the day, the trio would travel across the world. During the night, DCW would teach Albus a little more magic. However, the group then ran into Zyr again. Zyr was pushed back by DCW and Albus, but not before incinerating Herm. DCW and Albus sadly arrived at the royal palace. Queen Leaf met them joyfully, but also sadly when she heard about her brother's death. Preperations for a funeral were arranged, but Albus could not accept his friend's death. He said to DCW, "I could not save Stripes but I will save Herm". Queen Leaf told him skeptically that he woudl not survive such a journey. When Albus persisted, she threatened to cancel his lessons with Merlin. Albus ignored her. DCW and Albus arrived at the Gates of Hades, the entrance to the Underworld. There, they discovered a man in dark clothes chained to the gate. DCW freed him, and he revealed himself as Taito, a necromancer. He had been forced to open this gate by Zyr, the evil assasin, and Zyr's mysterious boss. Taito told them that now that he was free the gate would collapse. However, he could keep it open for five minutes on the outside. DCW and Albus ventured deep into the underworld They entered a mysterious, dark, abandoned castle. Albus and DCW descended the staircase. 4 minutes ''' It took Albus a few seconds to realize DarkCyberWolf was gone. He was distraught, but pursued. Albus then arrived in a dark room. Herm's soul was trapped in a glass bottle. Albus began to walk towards it... Then, Albus was tackled by a strange creature which he threw off. He sobbed when he realized what he must fight... a zombified Stripes, who blamed Albus for his death. Albus tried to fight back Stripes, but it was no use. Stripes pinned him to the floor as Zyr entered. '''3 minutes Zyr laughed, and raised his scythe for the death blow. Albus whispered, "I'm sorry!" and whispered a curse. Once again, Stripes exploded. Zyr was midly amused, but a bit irritated. "Nobody to save you now," he said as he rushed at Albus. 2 minutes Albus barely deflected Zyr's scythe, sending it flying across the room. Zyr leaped onto Albus, sticking a gem onto Albus's forehead. It took a minute for Albus to realize it was negating his magic. 1 minute Zyr's scythe returned to him, and he once again prepared the death blow. And it came down...but not on Albus, who grabbed Herm's soul and shoved it in the way. The scythe hit the glass bottle 0 minutes "NOOOO" Taaito screamed as the gate collapsed. He fell to his knees, defeated. At that moment, Queen Leaf arrived, demanding to know what had happened. Taito explained sadly. Leaf tried to reopen the portal, but discovered her magic was not enough. Then Zyr appeared. Zyr then peeled away his disguise revealing his true form...Merlin. Merlin explained how Albus had passed all his tests. Taito replied angrily that he obviously did not pass the final one, as Merlin let him die. Merlin smiled, and revealed an unconscious Herm, Albus, and DCW. Merlin explained that Albus had passed his test, as he had freed Herm at the last second Herm, though miffed at being manipulated, was happy to be alive. Albus went on to become Merlins star pupil, while Herm resumed his travels, sending frequent letters to Albus. DCW stayed for Albus' training at first, then left to study necromancy with Taito ...but one day, Albus thought to ask, "What about Stripes?" Merlin said "Who on Earth is Stripes?" WHAT IS THE SECRET OF STRIPES THE MAGIC ZEBRA? TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts